


Perception Reprise

by Tessler



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Amalthus Ruins Everything, Boob Pillow, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Harems, If you haven't played Torna TGC by now, Lap Pillow, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Slow Romance, Torna the Golden Country Spoilers, how?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessler/pseuds/Tessler
Summary: A redo of my most popular fanfic, as well as the possibly most popular Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fanfic on FanFiction.Net. What began as a simple job to find a lost "treasure" turns into something greater, as Rex seeks to find Elysium. The forgotten paradise. Can Rex and his new family find it before it's too late? Or is he and the Aegis doomed to fail from the start?
Relationships: Hibana | Crossette/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex, Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Rex, Kasumi | Fan la Norne | Haze/Rex, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Rex/Zakuro | Kora, Zeke von Genbu/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair, Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria, Zeke von Genbu|Kassandra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Perception Reprise

Alrest was known for many things. The oceans were not made up of water. No, the oceans of Alrest were made up of clouds. This Cloud Sea as the many Alrestians called it looked just like the clouds that littered the sapphire skies of their world.

And yet, the depths of the Cloud Sea were even more mysterious, for when one plunged deep enough, they would find it wasn’t all that different to swimming in a lake of a river. 

Such questions ran through Rex’s head as he reached the very floor of the Cloud Sea. The young man had a career in Salvaging; it was a risky job, but the brunet enjoyed it. He got to see a side of life very few did. And looking around, there was always treasure to be found. 

And right now, Rex saw what he was looking for. A giant steel crate that was brimming with promise. On his left arm was a grappling anchor that was used to bring him closer, and cleats were on his boots to attach himself to the soft sands that littered the Cloud Sea. 

But there was something that annoyed him. Attaching a flotation device to the crate, the young adult had been tracking this treasure down for a week, and the sensor Rex was using was off by a few feet. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. The azurian armored young adult had been able to move the crate to a nearby crane that he had used for years to haul his loot to the surface. 

Grabbing the crane, he deactivated the lights on his helmet and hit a switch to bring his haul upwards.

xxx

Normally a Salvager needed a ship to find treasure and bring it to the surface. But Rex was fortunate; ever since he was little, the boy had a relative. A Draconian Titan that wandered the Cloud Sea known only by a few as Azurda. But Rex had viewed the dragon like a grandfather, so he called the Titan “Gramps”. 

And said Titan had served as a mobile home as well as a personal ship for his job. As soon as he had reached the surface, Rex jumped off, opened his helmet and removed the heavier parts of his uniform, leaving the boots, shorts and tank top. Taking in a breath of fresh air, the brunet looked at the crate as he blurted out loud, “We need to buy a new depth probe!” Grabbing a crowbar, he continued “The thing was off by a few feet, that’s not going to fly if we get something big!”

Hoping to reassure his “grandson”, Azurda’s long neck turned around to face him as the yellow eyed figure asked “But what of the treasure….will it be sufficient enough?”

Looking for an opening so he could more easily pry the crate open, Rex explained with a confident look in his vibrant gold eyes “Of course, it took us close to a week to find this! I’m sure it will be!”

“Honestly, Rex! It takes you this long to find it, and you’ve got an idea of what it’s worth by just looking at it?” The Titan questioned, trying to figure his grandson’s thought process.

Seeing the opening he needed, Rex dug the bar deep into a panel as he slowly ripped the crate open. “Don’t rain…..on my parade, Gramps. You know I’m in the Salvaging trade for...tHE……...CASH! A LITTLE BUSINESS SENSE GOES A LONG WAY, ALRIGHT?!” The young man groaned as he proceeded to find the loot he was looking for. 

What neither of them expected was the sound of a thud as something heavy pressed against the panel of steel Rex was prying off. Hesitating for a second, the brunet looked for a split second as the panel suddenly flew off.

It was then he and Azurda saw the source of the noise….a blue lobster-like creature, a crustip to be exact, that could easily tear a normal human in half. But Rex wasn’t exactly normal. “Heh, how long were you in there?” The brunet joked, as he evaded the creature’s attacks.

“Rex?!” Azurda asked with worry.

“Just a crustip, Gramps! Here, hold this!” He joked, tossing the crowbar into the crustip’s pincers. Running off, Rex retreated into the hut for the briefest of moments as the young man saw his most useful weapon. A sword that he had constructed for self defense. Sure, it was a hunkajunk, but it was better than nothing. Drawing the blade, he readied for a fight, as he confidently declared “I know what’s for lunch!”

xxx

Normally a creature of that size would’ve given the ordinary Salvager trouble, but Rex had learned to fight thanks to his grandfather’s instruction. And because of that training, the deep blue adorned man had effortlessly disposed of the crustacean. It took him only a few hammer blows, and precision strikes and stabs with that piece of junk he called a “sword”. 

With a stab into the creature’s face, Rex confidently remarked “Well, that was a close one…..”

As much as he wanted to take a look at the loot he had collected, Rex was starving. And that blue crustacean was looking delicious, as excitement formed in the golden eyes of the Salvager. Grabbing a circular piece of metal known as a brazier, Rex readied a small fire before slowly beginning to dissect the crustip for its juicy meat.

Preparing lunch, the young brunet grabbed which cuts of meat he was going to eat and which cuts to store for a later time. 

All the while, Azurda was humming a tune as he remarked “That brazier does wonder to these old bones!”

Smiling at the elder dragon, Rex offered “Do you want me to move it?”

Chuckling, the green haired Azurda replied “No, that’s not necessary. Where you’ve got it is excellent!” In reality, the dragon didn’t want Rex to risk burning himself moving that brazier. 

Smirking, the brunet threw a rather large arm of that lobster-like crustip onto the fire. Taking a well deserved break, Rex camped out while taking in the scenery. Granted, there wasn’t much with the Cloud Sea surrounding the both of them, the afternoon sun shone as brightly as ever. And looking to his right, Rex saw it; the monolithic tree known by all as the Yggdrasil. 

Little was known about the Yggdrasil, but Rex knew this as he stared at the tree that seemed to reach the heavens themselves; and according to the many myths told by the religious Indol, the Yggdrasil was the birthplace of all of Alrest. And the first humans lived at the top of the Yggdrasil, more specifically they lived in Elysium, an eternal paradise where everyone lived under the divine protection of the Architect; The metaphorical God that all of Alrest worshipped before being cast out of Elysium. No one knows why, but after the first humans were cast out, it was said that the Architect took pity on the people that he had cast aside and created the monstrous Titans, beasts the size of continents.

His surrogate grandfather, Azurda, was considered “smol” when compared to Titans that roamed the Cloud Sea. But Rex didn’t mind; and having a mobile home meant he didn’t have to put money to the side for a large ship that he didn’t need. 

With that crustip cooked and ready to eat, Rex gently pulled the arm off the brazier and was ready to sink into the juicy shellfish, but a cry had come out of nowhere. Looking to his left, he noticed a nearby Titan struggling to cling to existence as the sign of its existence, a giant sapphire gem on its chest blinked like a fading light. It was painful to watch, as the majestic creature, having looked like a giant fish in life, succumbed to the pull of death, and the Cloud Sea became its new bed. 

As the incredible beast slowly sank to the depths of the Cloud Sea, Rex asked with a somber tone “I wonder if there was anyone still living there?”

With a cautiously optimistic look in his yellow eyes, Azurda explained “I don’t believe there were. Chances are, they had retreated days if not weeks ago.”

“That’s…..good.” The young man responded, as he began to take bites out of his lunch. Making short work of the crustip he had slain, Rex began to think; this wasn’t the first time they had seen a Titan sink. It worried him as he looked at the Yggdrasil. If Elysium was real, then the only option was to find it. Looking at the tree that seemed to look at all, he questioned “Gramps….do you think the other Titans will fall?”

“Yes, but not in this lifetime.” The aged Titan reassured him, “I believe Mor Ardain and Leftheria will pass into the ether, but that won’t be happening for a long time. So Tia Corrine and everyone in Fonsett is safe.”

Having cleaned the crustip arm of its succulent meat, Rex smiled as he tossed the now useless shell into the Cloud Sea as he began to inspect the loot that he had collected. Some scrap metal, some panels that could have easily been used for a ship or a vehicle. Seeing what pieces were worth selling and which ones weren’t, Rex began to think. If the Architect was real, why was this happening? 

Why were the Titans sinking? And lastly, did Elysium really exist? Having heard the legends of the Aegis War, Rex suddenly said outloud “I wonder if the Aegis still exists? Even after all this time?”

Having overheard him, Azurda replied “I…….wouldn’t know.” 

Having found enough loot to make a decent fortune, Rex threw the junk back into the crate and soldered the hunk of metal shut. Returning it into the depths of the Cloud Sea, the brunet joked “Funny, I’d have thought you met her. The Aegis that is.” 

“Not all of us were fortunate to meet her. And after the War, I know not where she went.”

xxx

The color green is known for filling a lot of roles. It’s related to vibrance and peace, and some associate the color green with fertility. Green can also mean growth and harmony. As the sun fell, Rex finished up as he retreated to his hut. Wishing his grandfather a good night, the brunet began to dream. And recently, the sapphire dressed man had found himself drawn to the color green , but even dreaming of green. Specifically, he found himself dreaming of the color emerald, the most radiant of the shades of green. And just now, he found himself standing before a small emerald cross. 

It had to be a Core Crystal, Rex deduced as he approached it. The light radiating from the gem gave off an aura of safety as he slowly grabbed the Core Crystal-

“Rex, don’t you want to get to Argentum?” Azurda asked, cutting off the dream his grandson was having. 

Waking up quickly, the brunet changed his clothes as he took in the morning sun. Taking a deep breath, Rex responded “I thought you wanted to take it easy?”

“I appreciate the gesture, but the morning’s young! And don’t you like getting to Argentum on the earlier side?” The elder dragon counter argued.

“Then what are we waiting for?” The brunet questioned.

“You.” 

Rex smirked at his grandfather’s response.

xxx

Where many people had established entire cities on the backs of Titans, Argentum was more of a mini city that floated above the Cloud Sea. On top of that, the mini city was held up by Goldmouth, an affectionately nicknamed Titan that held all of Argentum afloat.

Finally reaching the dock, Rex enthusiastically jumped off his grandfather’s back as he was ready to run to the central exchange, a trader’s shop where he would pawn off the treasures he could find. “Ay, Rex! A pleasure to see you again!” A voice cut him off as he was about to bolt. Turning around, the young brunet noticed that voice anywhere. 

Chuckling, Rex declared “Same for you, Hirkham!” Approaching the blonde man, he remembered “Oh, right. Here’s for docking.” Putting a hand in his pocket, he grabbed a few gold coins and handed them to the dockeeper. In the early years of his career, Rex’s finances were so tight that he generally ran off to the central exchange to sell whatever he collected so that he could pay whoever manned the docks to well, park his surrogate grandfather. Nowadays, his home was doing so well that he could afford to pay for general necessities immediately. 

On his way to pawn off his trinkets, Rex noticed the score of ships that had already been docked. And there was one ship that caught Rex’s attention; it was jet black with gold accents. And unlike the rest of the vehicles, there was no visible Titan powering it. 

His curiosity getting the better of him, the brunet went to take a closer look. Whoever owned it must’ve been an amazing engineer to design a vehicle that didn’t require a Titan to move it around. “That ship caught your fancy, Rex?” Hirkman remarked, an amused tone in his voice.

Turning around, Rex responded to his blonde friend “You know who this ship belongs to?”

Smiling sadly, his oldest friend explained “Sorry, no. I just know that it’s some clients that have done business with Bana before.”

xxx

Approaching the central exchange, he remarked “Hey, Melolo! How’s things?!”

“Meh, a pleasure to see you again, Rex! Any new trinkets you’ve got to sell?” Came a response.

Melolo was a part of a species known as the Nopon, nomadic creatures notable for their round bodies as well as a rather unique dialect. 

Presenting the professionally dressed woman with the pieces of metal he had found, Rex responded “You bet!” The middle aged furball appreciated his enthusiasm. But it pained Melolo as she inspected the loot he had obviously worked so hard to acquire. Despite his best efforts, Rex was wasting his time scouring the Cloud Sea, looking for anything to call treasure. 

Evaluating the scraps of metal that her recurring client had collected, Melolo frowned as she gave Rex the amount of gold and explained, “With the quantity you found as well as the quality, it totals up to…….500G.”

“500?” The brunet asked, with shock in his vibrant golden eyes. He was sure he would’ve gotten more. 

Expecting his disappointment, the trader reassured him “It’s still a better deal than non friends. And besides Rex, word’s spreading of a war between Mor Ardain and Uraya. They’re offering really good pay for any weapons found.”

The brunet groaned. He had grown up during a war. Rex hated everything to do with war, and any attempt he made in avoiding getting involved was worth taking. But at the same time, 200 Gold was still a decent trade for what he had found. “I’ll take it.”

“Still sending money home?”

A grin formed on his face as Rex picked up the funds with a gloved hand. “Of course.”

“It warms my heart, knowing you’re still sending money home. I only wish my dumdum littlepon would do something with his life!” Melolo explained with a pessimistic look in her black eyes.

Nodding, the brunet responded “My…….sympathies-”

“Rex!” Their conversation by another Nopon approaching the two. Rex recognized that voice anywhere, especially the sound of clinking armor. 

“See you!” Rex chimed as he left. Approaching the sound of the voice calling for him, it wasn’t long before he noticed none other than Pupinin, a Nopon that had worked in the Argentum Guild just like Rex. And just like Rex, the ball of fur was a Salvager, fully dressed in the metallic diving suit as he approached the young, aspiring brunet. "Pupinin! What's up?"

"Chairman Bana's offering a new job...for you!" The Nopon quickly explained.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. But Pupinin must ask: are you…...Leftherian?"

Now that was a specific question. “Yes…..I am…..why?” Rex questioned.

“This job Bana’s offering…..for some reason, he’s requesting Leftherian Salvagers. Pupinin would recommend you check it out.” The smol Salvager advised.

Nodding Rex responded “I’ll take a look.”, as the brunet ran to the second floor of the mini city, and approached a red door where the main office for this Bana resided. Calmly knocking on the door, he was greeted by the sight of a bodyguard, standing dressed from head to toe in a business suit, and easily stood a foot taller than Rex.

Figuring he’d be rejected, the Salvager gambled “I’m here to see Chairman Bana.”

Not buying that Rex was here to see the head honcho, the gruff guard explained “My apologies sir, but only those with official business..”

“I was actually waiting for Rex. Send him in!” The two adults suddenly heard.

Turning around, the balding enforcer responded “My apologies, Chairman!” Before turning his attention to Rex with a simple “You may proceed!” 

Nodding the brunet walked inside to meet with the very person all of Goldmouth dubbed “their boss”.

And that boss just so happened to be a nopon. But unlike others, the rather pompous Bana was…..large to say the least. Where most of the Nopon species rarely reached a 1 or 2 feet in height, Bana was almost monstrous in comparison, having reached a height equal to that of a fully grown male adult. Covered with green fur and dressed in some really expensive attire, Rex rolled his golden eyes at his boss’s vanity. “Welcome. I am Bana, Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild.” 

“And I’m Rex.” Came the confident reply as Rex put a gloved hand on his hips. “So how can I help you, Chairman?”

“Thank you so much for asking!” The rather ostentatious figure explained. “Bana has some clients that are hiring for a really well paying job. They’re offering a payout of 100,000G.”

Rex’s golden eyes seemingly illuminated by the prospect of such a payout. “100,000G?! Any other details I should know about?” As ready as Rex was in taking the job, he wanted to know more.

“I like you, Rex. A smart move to ask that. Very, well. Bring our clients in!” As soon as a door to Rex’s right had opened and the client had walked right in. The first to walk in was a young woman, adorned in a bright yellow jumpsuit. And there was a look in her amber eyes that seemed…..flirty. And those cat-like ears had tipped off the young Salvager that she was a Gormotti, a race of catlike humans from the Titan of Gormott. And right next to her was an ivory tiger with sapphire eyes, and unique patterns that really stood out.

_ “A Blade and a Driver? Now I’m interested.” _ Rex thought as he noticed the two.

The second client on the other hand was…..a giant to say the least. A man, standing at least 6 and a half feet tall, his hair and armor as black as a shadow. Where the Gormotti girl was easily the flirt of the group, Rex could tell that that giant must’ve been the muscle. Especially with the alienoid Blade that accompanied him.

And lastly, a man that had to be their leader. Dressed in a white and silver robe and a mask the left only his icy blue eyes and his mouth visible. Though what confused him was that this man was easily carrying a Blade weapon, but unlike the catgirl and the armored man, the masked adult wasn’t accompanied by a Blade.  _ “Weird.” _ Rex told himself, as the navy clothed worker backed up to give the group some more space. 

“So what’s the job?”

“There’s something we need help hauling up. Some shifts in the Cloud Sea have given us the opportunity we needed. It’s a long way down….” The masked figure explained. 

“I see.” The brunet replied, his gold eyes meeting the deep blue eyes of the leader of the group. 

“Bana was offering to hire a full crew of professionals, but this group prefers a small crew. And a thought Bana had, Rex is excellent in working either on his own or with a small group. So Bana hired Rex.”

Grinning with amusement, the Salvager put a hand on his hip as he confidently declared “Well, I believe you’ve made the right choice. I look forward to working with you!”

“Hehe, you seem…..childish for someone your age.” The silver haired Gormotti woman teased with a giggle. “Jin, don’t tell me we need to hire a babysitter.”

Taken aback by her remark, Rex argued “No offense, but you don’t seem any older than me, miss!”

“Miss?! At least I don’t look like I’m ready to wet myself at a measly one hundred grand.”

Sighing, Rex responded “Alright, you have a point.” 

Hoping to defuse the situation, the vanilla furred tiger that accompanied her approached the young man.

“Um……..Rex, was it? Please excuse my lady’s…….discourtesy.” The oddly polite big cat advised with the demeanor of a nobleman’s butler.

“Dromarch!” The rather fluffy eared woman criticized. “What have I told you about-”

“Drop it, Nia.” The obsidian clothed figure chimed in. “Though I do see your point.” Rex’s bright yellow eyes diverted from the cute girl to the not so cute brute. Bracing for the worst, he slowly put his hand behind his back and proceeded to slowly draw his scrap metal of a sword. “Well, there’s always one way to see-” And in an instant, the giant had summoned a tonfa, and delivered a barrage of swings at the brunet Salvager. 

His sword ready, Rex prepared to retaliate, but he never expected his “opponent” to be that strong. His attempt to block proved futile as the giant’s swings batted Rex’s blocks. Changing strategies, he resorted to evading, occasionally using his sword to redirect the tonfa swings. Seeing an opportunity, the brunet delivered a hammerblow, hoping to stagger the ebony armored brute standing before him. Much to Rex’s annoyance, the juggernaut managed to effortlessly block his attack, and was able to even push Rex away.

Still ready to continue the fight, the Salvager took on a defensive stance as he questioned “What are you playing at?!”

What threw him off was the grey eyed figure putting away his tonfa, stating “Well well well……”

“Malos! What good does it to attack him!” The catgirl questioned. 

“You wanted to know if he could do more than talk up a big game.” Malos replied, a confident look in his grey eyes. 

“I said no such thing!” Nia exasperated, a flustered look in her yellowish orange eyes.

Grinning, her colleague responded with a glance. “True. But you still thought about it.” Diverting his attention back to Rex, Malos declared “I’m impressed. You don’t have a Blade, and yet you fought like a Driver. Where’d you learn those Arts?”

Putting his sword away, Rex explained with a smirk “My Gramps taught me how to fight. It was his idea of play time!”

“Well, kid. You’re not bad. I expect you to work hard.” And just like that, Malos and his allies had left the room. Nia had shown disgust over what happened, but was quick to leave before Rex could ask.

Redirecting his attention to his boss, the brunet remarked “Sorry about that, Chairman….”

“Mehmeh, it’s nothing Rex. I’m just glad our clients stopped before they got carried away.” 

The brunet’s eyes narrowed as he replied “No offense. but you have some interesting clients, Sir.”

Ignoring Rex’s remark, the ball of green handed him a rather huge sack of gold coins. “Here’s the 100,000G promised. Bana forgot to mention, but after you complete the job, there will be an additional 100,000 waiting for when you get back.”

Quickly taking the sack, Rex declared with an enthusiastic tone “I won’t let you down, Chairman!”

xxx

In actuality, Rex…...wasn’t all that enthused. He didn’t want to take the job, but the young man had some odd hunch that these clients weren’t going to take no for an answer. 

Sighing, he went to inform his grandfather about the job he seemed forced to take.  _ “I’ll make the best of it.” _

Returning to the dock where Azurda was resting, the Titan was quick to notice that Rex wasn’t in a happy mood. Concern arose in his aging yellow eyes as he asked his grandson “Is something wrong, Rex?”

“Well…….I was hired for a job by Bana. And while it’s going to set Leftheria up for a long time……..”

“It’s going to be risky?”

Rex nodded.

“It’s going to be dangerous?”

Rex nodded.

“Didn’t you try to say no?”

“I would have, but the clients don’t look like the kind of people that would’ve taken a no!” Rex explained, frustration written all over his face. “And frankly, I don’t want to take any chances.” Climbing into the rusted tin can Rex called his hut, the brunet took a look in the small space before opening a tool box. And as soon as he opened it, a smile formed on his face as the brunet grabbed what he needed. “You’ll be useful.” 

“What are you looking for?” Azurda questioned, his neck not flexible to peek into the hut.

Climbing off his grandfather’s back, Rex grinned as he showed off a small red handgun. “Is that a flare gun?!”

“Yes it is. I don’t want to take any chances.” Rex reiterated. 

Nodding, the Titan offered “Do you want me to follow you?”

“I was figuring a plan around those lines.” The brunet remarked, liking the idea of an escape plan if things go south. 

“Then I won’t be too far from you.” Azurda reassured him. 

“Thanks.” Looking at the ship that caught his attention earlier, he asked “That black ship…..do you know who that ship belongs to?”

“The last time I saw that ship, it belonged to a man named Jin.” Azurda explained, with a saddened look in his yellow eyes.

_ “Our paths may never cross. But if we do meet again….on that day…..” _ The Titan suddenly heard.

“Just be careful, Rex.”

xxx

Of all the Titan ships that were docked in Goldmouth, the Maelstrom was in a league of its own. It was every Salvager’s dream to do a salvaging job on the Maelstrom, but the size of the ship made it impractical for most Salvagers to use it. Having gotten everything he needed for the job, Rex optimistically climbed aboard before the crimson ship had left the dock.

“You seem oddly optimistic.” He heard from behind. Turning around, he noticed that catlike Nia had entered the Maelstrom along with her colleagues. 

Stashing his belongings, the brunet explained “Well, I’ve never had the opportunity to work with a crew in a Salvaging job.” Putting a hand on a ship, Rex continued “And lastly, I’ve never been able to do work on the Maelstrom before. Bana saves this beauty for really special occasions.”

“Gawking about a ship? What are you, 12?”

“18, actually………...you like you’re 18 too.”

“Hey, it’s rude to ask a woman about her age!” Nia suddenly interjected with a flustered look on her face.

Chuckling, he responded “I was just asking.” 

“Sure.” 

“Oi, Rex!” The two heard, their conversation interrupted by the Captain of the Maelstrom. 

“See you.” Rex remarked as he approached his superior. A gruff man with a tan, and dressed in a black and silver uniform. “What is it, Captain?”

“I need you on the crow’s nest for a bit tonight. Will you be up for it?”

“I’m in.” The brown haired Salvager remarked.

“Thank you, Rex. It will be a lot of help.”

xxx

After a delightful conversation with Nia, Rex thought it was best to converse with the rest of the crew before taking the night shift. The vanilla haired leader of this gang wasn’t too far, standing next to a balcony, seemingly focused on the job at hand. Taking a gamble, Rex walked up the man, hoping to strike up a friendly conversation. Seemingly sensing the young man, the figure turned around, his blue eyes radiating a very indifferent tone as he told Rex, “You can call me Jin.”

“Rex.”

“So you’re from Leftheria?” The stoic client asked.

“That’s correct. Lived there my whole life, and have been providing for my family back home.” Walking towards the balcony to look towards the horizon, Rex remarked with an optimistic tone “That money is going to set us up for a long time. So thank you for hiring me!”

“You’re welcome.” Jin replied, before returning to look at the setting sun.

_ “Not much of a talker, huh?” _ Rex asked himself as he turned away.  _ “Nia seems harmless, but she’s got a lotta sass. Jin seems to keep to himself. Now I wonder what that Malos guy is like now that we’re not swinging swords.” _

Despite the size of the ship, it didn’t take Rex long to find him. To be fair, that jet black armor of Malos’s stood out like a sore thumb against well….everything. Then again, so did that Blade of his, it’s appearance was monstrous, alien to say the least. Like Jin, Malos seemed to be looking towards the horizon.

Smiling harmlessly, Rex approached the obsidian adorned Driver and his azurian scaled Blade. 

Having sensed the young Salvager coming their way the rather muscular xenomorph turned around to compliment Rex “Color me impressed, boy! Very few have managed to hold their own against Malos.”

“Thanks….I think?” The brunet responded.

Not too amused by the exchange, the blacket had turned around, exclaiming “That’s enough, Sever. What do you want, kid?”

“My name’s Rex, first off.” Rex responded quickly, not one for being treated like an adult. “Second, I want to ask….Malos, right? So with this treasure, you’re looking for...I take it you’ll explain everything once we get there? Or are you and your colleagues gonna explain when you need to?”

“It’s more of the latter. We like to work on a need to know basis.” Malos explained, with a smirk on his extremely clean face.

Putting a gloved hand on his hip, Rex replied “I can live with that. I like to be surprised with my finds. The payment’s just a consolation prize.”

“Whatever you think, kid.” Malos grunted with a neutral look in his light gray eyes, before turning around, seemingly uninterested in continuing the conversation. 

Clenching a fist in annoyance, Rex thought with an aggravated look in his eyes  _ “My name is Rex!” _

xxx

“So Nia and Dromarch can be trusted…...it’s just Nia seems to be…..sassy.” Rex said to himself as he took in the scenery. Well, if one could call being in the middle of the Cloud Sea scenic. That said, after attempting to converse with his new colleagues, Rex began to create his own conclusions in regards to the people he was going to work with. “Jin seems to keep to himself. But those eyes…….he looked…..lost….” Rex wasn’t one to peer into people’s pasts, but something told him that he wouldn’t have much success in a longer conversation. Sighing, he grabbed a pair of binoculars, and caught a glimpse at the Yggdrasil. The shimmering green lights that dotted the tree seemed…..brighter than usual. “Odd. The Yggdrasil is glowing brighter than before.” Looking around, he asked “So where are you, Gramps.” His grandfather had said he wouldn’t be far. But then again, Azurda could stick out like a sore thumb sometimes. Though if there was something that stuck out like a sore thumb, it was that jet black ship that was following the Maelstrom. “That ship again…”

“Not my place to ask, but are you always talking to yourself?” He suddenly heard from behind him. Turning around, he noticed the catlike Nia having approached him. 

Harmlessly smirking, Rex explained “Not always. I usually do to keep my sense of speech up.”

Tilting her head, and raising an eyebrow, Nia asked “Don’t you think you should make some friends?”

“I have friends at Argentum….”

“No, I mean having friends that worked alongside you in your Salvaging trade.” The Gormotti girl clarified, with an annoyed look on her rather feline face.

Chuckling, Rex explained “Please, my Tia has been nagging me for the last three years about getting a girlfriend. Problem is, no woman wants to be caught dating a Salvager.”

“Then why do you continue Salvaging?” Nia questioned.

The perfect question to segue from his love life, or the lack thereof, Rex turned his gaze towards the tree that could be seen all over Alrest. “It’s because of the Yggdrasil.”

“......I don’t get it.”

“The Titans are dying…I’ve been salvaging my whole life, providing money for my family in Leftheria….and I’d like to have a family of my own….”

“I see.” Nia chimed in, seemingly attempting to understand this young man. 

“But I can’t stand the idea of finding someone to settle down with, and starting new lives while the Titans are dying around us. Sooner or later, there won’t be anymore land. And that’s why…..I want to find Elysium.” 

Hearing a giggle coming from Nia, he knew she was laughing at him. And yet, her giggle was so cute to listen to he couldn’t stay too angry at her. “Hey, believe what you want. But I’d have expected you to let go of fantasies at your age. I mean, Yggdrasil sounds way too fancy for what we know might just be a giant shrub.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“And haven’t you made an effort to reach out to a woman? Cause you sound like you’re selling yourself short if you think a woman wouldn’t want to date a man that actively provides.” Nia attempted to advise.

“By this point, my Tia wouldn’t mind if I resonated with a Blade.” Laughing at the notion, Rex continued, “....as if I’d find one out in the middle of the Cloud Sea.”

Seeing an opportunity to humor him, Nia asked him “Not anyone can resonate with a Blade. But if you did, what type of Blade strikes your fancy?” 

Smirking, the young man explained “Well, since you bring it up, I’d really like a healing Blade.”

“Really?” 

“You bet. Salvaging’s always a risky job, and a bad day can leave someone unable to work for a while. But if I could snag a healing Blade, my job would be a lot easier. Even better, a water Blade that could accompany me during the dive….now that would be…..romantic.”

Bursting out laughing all of a sudden, Nia replied “You have a funny idea of romance. But I won’t judge your tastes. Why a water Blade?”

“When you spend nearly ten years Salvaging, you begin to appreciate the Cloud Sea. I mean, the depths aren’t all that different from diving into a lake. And honestly, I find Blades with the water element the most attractive of women. No offense.”

“None taken.” The amber eyed catgirl responded, a harmless smile forming on her face. 

_ “If anything, that’s a compliment.” _ She thought to herself.

“But a Blade with the fire element would be nice too. The Cloud Sea can be freezing at times, and having a Blade that I could hug to dry off would be nice.” Rex mentioned with a dreamy look on his face.

Amused by how much of a child he was, Nia remarked with a smug grin on her face “You seem like a good man, Rex. I used to think all humans were the same….”

Noticing the way she looked into the distance when she mentioned about humans being the same, Rex asked “Because you’ve seen a lot of greedy bastards that only have an interest in filling their pockets with cash and not giving a shit about the little guys like us?”

“Whoa, strong words. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

His tone turned somewhat somber as he responded “I wouldn’t even kiss my Tia.”

If the look on his face wasn’t so negative, Nia would’ve complained about him failing to notice she was saying an expression. But that look he had when she said “Mother”, the silver haired woman asked “I went too far didn’t I?”

Smiling sadly, Rex remarked “It’s alright; you didn’t know. And frankly, I didn’t know my parents growing up. I only had Tia Corrine and Gramps as my parents. And everyone in Leftheria was my family.”

_ “Family……” _ Nia thought. 

Having felt like she had peered a little too much into his past, the fuzzy eared girl reassured him “Well, it’s been nice talking to you, Rex. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

“You too, Nia. I’ll see you at the job.”

Bidding farewell for now, Nia climbed down the crow’s nest, and felt a surge of emotions. Fearing of Rex seeing her like this, she was quick to get inside the ship. Finding a wall to prop herself, the Gormotti quickly leaned on it. All the while, Rex’s rhetorics played in her head.

Putting a hand on her chest, she could feel her heartbeat more intense than before.  _ “If you had known better, Rex, you’d have realized you were flirting with me.” _ Remembering his comments, she asked herself as she looked upwards “Rex, do you find me…..attractive?”

Little did she notice Jin, the masked leader of the group having observed from a distance Nia’s antics. And the way she seemed to swoon after her conversation with Rex. A sad smile formed on his face as he thought  _ “So you’ve chosen him.” _

xxx

“We’ve arrived at our destination! All available Salvagers gear up and prepare!” Rex heard, pulling him out of his sleep. After his shift had ended, the brunet had retired to his quarters to rest up. He thought of that dream he had had about that Core Crystal; was it just a dream? A premonition? The young brunet in blue didn’t know.

But that didn’t matter now; the crew had reached their target. It was time to work, time to make his family proud! 

With his essentials ready ahead of time, Rex made a mad dash, having already thrown on his oxygen tank, and upper layer of his Salvager armor. 

As soon as brunet was in the main room, Rex found Nia and her colleagues ready to explain what they were hauling up.

Joining the Salvagers, the ship’s captain was quick to give them the rundown. “Our target is a ship from a forgotten era.”

_ “An entire ship? Now I’m interested.” _ Rex thought to himself.

“Our plan is to raise it from the depths of the Cloud Sea. Good luck, gentleman!” 

“We’re paying you low lives a lot of money for this job. So don’t screw this up.” Nia suddenly interjected with an intense look on her face.

What she didn’t expect was the group to suddenly reply in unison “Yes, ma’am!” What threw her off even Rex smiling as he said it with the group.

_ “I never expected you to look cute when you’re angry, Nia.” _ Rex thought as he dived into the depths of the Cloud Sea. There was always a sense of excitement whenever Rex took a deep dive into the depths as he saw something to haul up. But an entire ship?  _ “Guess I should thank you Malos for not spoiling the surprise.” _

Latching onto the behemoth of a vehicle, what impressed the Salvager as he attached a floatation device was the lack of hooks. Normally a ship needed a Titan to direct where the ship went. But this ship, there must’ve been a time where humans were experimenting with contraptions that didn’t require the Titans.

Activating the floaty, Rex returned to the Maelstrom as the ancient ship slowly rose to the surface. 

xxx

Watching the massive vehicle of a bygone era emerge from the depths of the Cloud Sea, Nia couldn’t help but look at it with awe. The ship reminded her of the Monoceros in it’s appearance as she remarked “Magnificent.”

“That it is.” Malos chimed, his arms crossed. “But the real prize is inside.”

xxx

As soon as the Maelstrom had docked, Rex was one of the first to climb onto the ship they had raised. But he wasn’t alone; he noticed the rotund Pupinin following not far behind. Seeing the Nopon, the brunet asked “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Bana ordered Pupinin to file a report on the success of the job!” The smol ball of fur explained rather quickly. 

Putting a hand on his hip, Rex looked down with a doubtful look in his gold eyes as he responded “I see.” Noticing the group departing the Maelstrom, the brunet got out of their way as he began to observe the deck of the ship. Despite the obvious age, it didn’t seem all that used. 

“So that’s what a Salvaging looks like.” Rex heard from behind him. Turning around, he noticed Nia.

Smiling, the young man explained “Honestly, this is the first time I’ve helped haul something of this size. I’m just used to bringing small crates and the occasional crate to the surface-”

“You, with us!” The two heard, interrupting the Salvager’s train of thought. Turning to his right, he and Nia noticed the ever stoic Jin staring back.

“Me?” The brunet asked in confusion.

Sarcastically throwing his hands up, Malos remarked jokingly “Guess we need all the help we can get.”

_ “At least use my damn name if you’re going to be calling on me!” _ Rex thought in annoyance, as he and Nia followed his clients. 

Too focused on clearing the ship and its interior of wildlife that had made the ancient vessel their home, Rex didn’t notice Pupinin seemingly staring. Watching the group of Drivers and Blades enter the inside of the ship, Pupinin’s deep black eyes focused on the door as he suddenly spoke “Mr. Chairman. Are you seeing this?”

“Clear as day.” He heard on the other end of a radio on hand.

xxx

The color red can fill a lot of roles. Many associated it with rage, malice, danger and anger even. But there were many that had viewed red as a color passion, romance, intimacy, and even a sign of strength. Those were the thoughts that had appeared in Rex’s head as he saw the “treasure” that he was hired to find. Entering the deepest room of that abandoned ship, what caught his attention was a crimson sword nestled in a small circular pedestal, ready to be drawn as if the weapon itself was legendary in origin. 

But he could never be prepared for the real prize: a humanoid figure resembling a young woman that appeared to have been in suspended animation. Her armor left little to the imagination, and Rex noted that she was covered from head to toe in red. Her short hair was as red as a fire, and her pauldrons, shorts and boots were a dark red. Noticing the green marks on her body, the brunet focused on the cross shaped Core Crystal on her chest. It took him only a matter of seconds to realize that this woman was a Blade. 

But where most Blades had a pure blue gem, this one had an emerald green. “The Aegis….” Rex whispered as he began to remember that dream he had from days before. All his life he had heard the stories of the Aegis; a tragic figure that had saved the world at the expense of destroying three continents, and mysteriously vanished afterward. A notable characteristic of the Aegis being that of an emerald Core Crystal. Seeing this woman-like entity in that container, Rex asked rhetorically as he looked up “Are you…..that Aegis?” It wasn’t long before the emerald Core Crystal on the nestled sword suddenly illuminated as if it was calling to him. 

Too absorbed in the sight of a Core Crystal, the young man didn’t notice the group that hired him not too far behind. “There she is.” Malos remarked with a look of indifference in his dull grey eyes. 

“The Aegis…..” Jin remarked, a look of indifference in his icy blue eyes.

Nia on the other hand was bewildered. Her colleagues had been searching for the Aegis? A Blade long thought to have been lost to history! “The…..Aegis?” She remarked with a look of interest in her vibrant amber eyes. 

Noticing the young brunet slowly bringing his hand towards the sword of the Aegis, Malos suddenly blurted “Hey, brat! Don’t even think about touching it!” 

Rex’s hand, no, his entire world froze. The Aegis had vanished for so many years after the war, and now some group of mercenaries had popped out of nowhere, and hired him to find the Aegis of all people. And judging by the way that Malos dude had barked at him…...these guys had malicious intentions with her. And the brunet couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t care that they were stronger than him, all Rex cared about was trying to get their hands away from the Aegis. And while he had the discipline not to let people get to him…...he was getting tired of how Malos and Jin were treating him.

In an instant, Rex took a gamble and drew the sword straight from the pedestal. The moment he did, the scarlet blade had emanated an intense flame as he turned around just in time to block what would’ve easily been a killing blow. Upon drawing the Aegis sword, Jin had dashed forward in an attempt to kill Rex. Locking swords with the white and silver dressed figure, Rex stated as he attempted to overpower him “So that’s how it is!” 

Nia was astounded; Rex had seemingly learned to fight like a Driver ever since he was little. And now he just picked up a Blade’s weapon as if the azure dressed adult had resonated with a Blade. It was…...impressive, as the Salvager had narrowly matched the masked man that had hired him. A swing to the left, a hammer blow to the right, dodge a slash from that rather lengthy nodachi, deliver a useless thrust, shatter his sword- wait a minute, what?

Before Rex had a chance to react, Jin unleashed a burst of speed so instantaneous that the brown haired diver failed to notice that the scarlet greatsword had been somehow destroyed. Worse, before Rex could grab his hunkajunk of a sword to continue the fight, his masked opponent took the opportunity to plunge the razor sharp blade of his katana right through the young man’s sternum. 

The pain was excruciating; Rex had a nice hole through his chest, and he could feel that his heart had been cut open. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that Jin’s weapon had not only pierced his heart, but the thick blade of that nodachi had gone right through his spine, effectively paralyzing the entire lower half of his body. 

Realizing that he was going to die, Rex glared at his opponent as he asked with a growl “....why?” Determined to take Jin with him, the Salvager drew his junk sword in an attempt to avenge himself. Bad move; in the amount of time it took to grab his backup weapon, the ivory haired leader had pulled his katana out of Rex’s chest, and in a flash, had shattered the young brunet’s weapon into a million pieces as the brown haired man slowly fell to the ground.

Time slowed down for Rex, the young man’s life was over. If these guys had no problem killing him, then the rest of the crew was in danger. And there was nothing he could do about it. Worse, the Aegis was going to fall into the wrong hands. Falling onto the floor, he struggled to look up as Jin stared down with a neutral expression. “Don’t take it personally.” The swordsman of silver explained. “It’s an act of mercy...to spare you of what’s coming.” Withdrawing his bloodstained nodachi, Jin walked away as he hid his remorse from his friends.

_ “I’m sorry Nia.” _ The ivory haired leader thought.

Watching the young man succumb to his injuries, Nia was confused and angry. Balling her hands into fists, the amber eyed catgirl was quick to demand “Jin, why?! Why did you kill Rex?! He did nothing wrong! ANSWER ME!”

Her questions fell on deaf ears as the masked warrior had walked away. Malos on the other hand approached the metal sarcophagus carrying the Aegis as he nonchalantly declared “What a waste.... Nia, call the Monoceros!” 

Approaching Rex’s now lifeless body, the silver haired girl asked “What about Re-” 

“Forget him!” The ebony haired strong arm explained as he ripped the glorified tomb off of its pedestal.

Grabbing a small radio, the catgirl responded “This man had a family back home! We should at least send his body-”

“The money will be enough!” Malos argued as he carried the Aegis out of the room. 

_ “This isn’t right!” _ Nia began to think. Sensing a faint flicker of life that was dwindling, she thought  _ “Wait, I can still save-” _

“We need to move! Leave the brat!” Malos barked, a really aggressive tone as if he read her mind.

_ “Keep this up, Nia. And I’ll send everyone in Leftheria his way!”  _ The rather dark thought loomed in his head. All Malos knew of Leftheria was that it was an independent nation, free from the problems that had been plaguing the rest of Alrest. Given the nature of the place, it’d be fair to say that too few of the locals would know how to fight.  _ “It’d be too easy.” _

Feeling a sense of pain in seeing Rex's life come to an end, Nia forced herself and Dromarch out of the room as she called for the Monoceros. She had no idea why, but seeing his now dead body…….the young Gormotti felt like a nerve had been struck.  _ “What the hell is wrong with me?! I just met him!” _

xxx

Of all the things Rex could smell when he woke up, he didn’t expect fresh grass. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the middle of an open field, grass and trees all around him. But what caught his attention was a red haired woman standing by her lonesome under a lush tree. All the while, the only noise was the occasional chirping of birds and a very heavy bell.

That woman looked familiar….Rex began to approach her as he remarked “Excuse me?”

“It’s such a mournful sound.” The woman responded, continuing to look as if into the horizon.

Confused by her statement, the brown haired adult questioned “Are you talking about that bell? Are we in the Praetorium?”

“This is...Elysium. The land of old where mankind lived with the Divine Father, the Architect.” She explained. “This is where…….we were born.”

“No way!” Rex remarked as he walked up to the ledge, he saw the near endless fields of Elysium. A sense of excitement had formed on his face as he looked on. The waters looked the freshest the young Salvager had ever seen in his life and the grounds looked fertile for farming. On top of that, there was so much land that Rex believed the entire Alrestian population could possibly fit with still plenty of space. “So it’s real? Elysium?....”

Turning around, he noticed the young woman, whose eyes were just as red as hair on her head and the armor she was adorned in. There was a sad smile on her face as she explained “I’m sorry, Rex. But what you’re seeing is a memory of Elysium.”

“A memory?” Rex asked, forming in his golden eyes. Then he realized that this girl, no this Blade, as he noticed her Core Crystal, had already known his name as he asked “Wait, how do you know my name, miss?”

“My apologies. My name is Pyra, and I had known your name the moment we made contact.”

“Contact?” Now Rex was more confused than ever.

Now just as confused as the brunet, Pyra tilted her head as concern arose in her warm ruby eyes. “When you had picked up my sword, you became my Driver…..?”

Scratching his head, the brunet turned his attention towards the meadow before them, and explained “I’m sorry, Pyra….I don’t remember exactly how I got here.”

Approaching the young man, Pyra put a gentle hand on his shoulder as she explained “You were…...killed. Stabbed in the heart by Jin.” There was a sorrowful tone as the angelic figure reminded him that he was dead.

And just like that, Rex began to remember that masked swordsman plunging his dangerously sharp nodachi into the young man’s chest.  _ “That bastard….stabbed me!” _ Rex began to think as he realized that he was dead. 

“No, the guys!” He suddenly blurted, as he ran away. “The rest of the Salvagers, they’re in danger...I have to warn them!” But the brunet remembered; “Oh, right. I’m…….dead.” Falling to his knees. “Tia Corrine…..Gramps….” Tears began to form in his gold eyes.

“Rex……?” Pyra asked, as the calm redheaded Blade sat right next to him. 

Turning his attention to the redheaded bombshell, the brunet replied “Yeah, Pyra?”

“I have a request…..can you take me to Elysium?” 

Wiping the tears off his face, Rex was confused by her request. Raising an eyebrow, he asked “How? I’m dead, and you said it yourself that this is just a memory of Elysium!”

_ “Okay, he’s got a valid point.” _ Pyra heard in her head.

“Well, Elysium does exist in your world….at the top of the Yggdrasil. And by coming here, you can change the future. Save Alrest from dying.” The crimson haired beaut explained. “And I can give you half of my life force.”

“Is that something an Aegis can do?” 

“You know…...who I am?” Pyra asked, surprised by Rex’s statement.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rex explained “I’ve heard the stories of the Aegis War…... I see you now…...and I see someone that needs help.” Standing up, the brunet offered a hand to the redhead as he declared “So let me be the one to help you get to Elysium. And to prove everyone wrong about you!”

Smiling, Pyra took his hand and said “Thank you, Rex.” Gesturing for the brunet’s hand, the redhead suddenly blurted “Now place your hand on my chest.”

“What……?” Don’t get Rex wrong; Pyra had a nice chest. But he just met this woman!

_ “Wording, Pyra!” _ The redhead heard the telepathic voice in her mind complain.

“Ooooohhhhhhhh.” Rex responded as he realized what he needed to do. Nodding, he slowly took two digits of his gloved hand as he gently pressed them against the crucifix that made up Pyra’s Core Crystal. The moment his fingers made the slightest brush with her Core, the brunet felt a comforting sense of warmth that was borderline overwhelming. It had shocked him, and yet Rex couldn’t help but embrace it. If this was what it took to be an Aegis Driver, he was going to embrace every second of it as a blinding emerald light enveloped Rex and Pyra.

xxx

If anyone looked in the deepest chamber of the ancient vessel, one would’ve noticed Rex’s once lifeless body radiate with an emerald light. One would’ve even noticed his body being lifted off the metallic floor as if he was a puppet. Either that or Pyra herself was helping him get up. 

The light faded until the only visible sign was a saltire on Rex’s chest. Despite her weapon having been shattered by Jin, the Aegis generously granted him a new weapon as her sword of fire appeared once more in his hand. 

Opening his eyes, Rex looked at the sword. Looking at his supplies, he readied the flare gun, preparing to get out of there as soon as Pyra was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I want to get out of the way; “Tia” is Portuguese for Aunt.
> 
> And I guess another thing to get out of the way.
> 
> Me: Nearly breaking myself writing a 20,000 word chapter that I ended up splitting in half.
> 
> Also me: Apparently, I forgot how to take a break….okay, I’m joking. (sighs) I’m still on a break, but I wanted to post something. I know there’s people writing Xenoblade 2 stories, but I still feel like I’m the most consistent. And I just wanted everyone to know I’m still here.
> 
> And I have no intentions for now in giving up this story. But most importantly, I can’t thank my fanbase enough for the feedback. Your feedback and support has meant a lot to me. 
> 
> And to address the elephant in the room; I had mentioned wanting to revise the previous chapters, due to some grammatical errors and some chapters feeling rushed. Looking at the story now…...it pains me to do this, but I’m better off treating the most popular Xenoblade 2 story as a very glorified rough draft. And publish a whole new version! I hope all of you understand. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, Mythra and Pyra for Smash…...I’m very happy. And I don’t care who the last two fighters are for Smash Ultimate…….I’m kind of hoping just to troll us, Sakurai gives us either Zacian from Pokémon Sword and Shield (we already have a waifu swordfighter, now let’s get a doggo swordfighter) or something from Fortnite (let’s anger EVERYONE!).
> 
> Next Chapter: Pyra Blazes into Battle!


End file.
